


I'm already (sometimes)

by Midoroki



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 6b is nonexistent cause ew, Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-6x10, i guess, stydia banter then turns sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoroki/pseuds/Midoroki
Summary: 'Usually, he would admire Lydia, being comfortable in his bed, of all places, but right now he was frantically looking for his ID card that he seems to have lost in his mess of a room.'post-6x10 drabble





	I'm already (sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks ugh but anyway this is just this weird thing that I came up with at school ig.

"Stiles stop moving around." Lydia said firmly.

Stiles stops looking around his room to look at the figure on his bed, who laid on her stomach. Lydia didn't even turn to look at him, as she spoke, she was too busy looking at her calculus   book in front of her, lips pieced. Usually, he would admire Lydia, being comfortable in his bed, of all places, but right now he was frantically looking for his ID card that he seems to have lost in his mess of a room. 

"Ugh! I just can't find my ID card." He scratched his head as he move a shirt from the floor with his foot. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the page she is looking at as she flips to the next page.

"You mean the one on your desk?" She replied, knowingly. 

Stiles turns to her with a glare. Lydia feels his glare, but doesn't turn around. She just smirks at the page she's reading. 

"Lydia don't you think that's the first place I would look at." He said but still walks towards his desk anyway with heavy footsteps. 

Lydia hmm, unconvinced as she turns the page once more. 

He turns to her annoyed at how calm and beautiful she looks with her hair let down as she looks through a calculus book. Stiles decided a long time ago that seeing Lydia doing what she does best is a sight to see. 

He shakes his head with a smile and turns towards his desk where his ID card sits there, taunting him. His right eye twitches. 

"Told you." Lydia smirks. 

Stiles turns to her with annoyance. Lydia had finally stopped reading her book and had closed it. Stiles grumbles. Lydia looks closer at Stiles and frowns. The shadows under Stiles eyes are becoming more obvious with the amount of time he spends without sleeping, much to Lydia's dismay. 

After the whole ghost rider ordeal, Stiles had a hard time sleeping again just like the time of the Nogitsune. She usually stays over just to calm him down when he wakes up from a nightmare of being forgotten.

Lydia sighs and moves her book to the side as she gets up. Stiles too busy trying to find another thing he apparently lost, didn't notice her walking towards him. 

"Hey, Lydia have you seen—oh?!" He interrupted himself when small arms wrap themselves around him from behind. 

Lydia laid her head on his shoulder as she tightened her embrace. 

Stiles stopped what he was doing instantly. He closed his eyes as he feels Lydia's warmth. Lydia has a hard time letting her feelings out but small moments like this are always so huge to the both of them. They don't say anything, they just let moments like this say what they want to say. 

"Stiles....are you okay?" Lydia asked softly. 

It was a simple question but it was still able to make Stiles freeze in their embrace because the answer, itself, is way more complicated than it seems. Sometimes he's okay, more than okay, but there are other times...when he isn't...

He doesn't say anything at first. He raises his hands and puts them over hers. He breaks them apart slowly and turns around, while holding her hands. 

He leans back on his desk while Lydia begins to lean forward a little bit. Stiles believes that the most intimate thing they ever do is when they stare at each other. They both know each other's strengths and weaknesses. They know when they aren't alright. 

Stiles lets go of her hands and lays his hands against her cheeks. Lydia closes her eyes at the feeling of his hands against her skin. 

"Kinda...Sometimes....I'm not really sure half of the time. Honestly." He whispers.


End file.
